


Book Cover: The Craptacular Case of Confounding Chaos

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Book Cover, F/F, F/M, blue stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: Book cover I made for NaNoWriMo 2017. Let's write a full draft of chaos demon fuckery!





	Book Cover: The Craptacular Case of Confounding Chaos

[](https://imgur.com/qN3aqY3)

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, I haven't done a graphic design job in awhile. I like how it looks, but it needs a little extra. Anyway, enjoy the list of stuff Hazel needs to do. If you wanna keep up with me as I scream about this novella-in-progress, follow me on twitter at [@effbeewick](https://twitter.com/effbeewick). Part of me says to start a full-on author site; the rest is waiting until there's something that looks vaguely like a book under my belt.


End file.
